Dangerous Games
by Jess2
Summary: What happens when Selphie gets fed up of Irvine's flirting? She decides to do some flirting of her own!


Dangerous Games – Part One  
  
By Jess  
  
Shootinstarz7@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as much as I want to own Squall.  
  
--------{@  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes upwards as Irvine wolf whistled to a passing blonde. He just had to flirt with every female they meet. Having romanced almost the entire female population in the Garden, he had now decided to broaden his horizons.  
  
Selphie never tried to restrain his freedom. She just lets him do whatever he liked. She thought that as long as her Irvy was happy, they'll be happy.  
  
The problem is she is not happy.  
  
The waitress came with their coffee. Setting the cups on the table, she smiled flirtatiously at Irvine. Grinning back, without taking her eyes off her, he reached out for a packet of sugar. His hand knocked his cup, spilling the dark liquid.  
  
'Oops, sorry,' he apologize as the waitress took a cloth from her apron and wiped the slopping fluid. 'Here, let me help you,' Irvine said seductively as he reached for the cloth. His hand rested on hers for a few seconds longer than necessary.  
  
Selphie felt a white hot fury surged up within her heart. She was stirring her coffee so violently as Irvine fondled the waitress's hand till it slopped onto her saucer.  
  
The waitress winked at Irvine before leaving to get him another cup of coffee. When she returned, she batted her eyelashes at the cowboy before setting his coffee down.  
  
It was all Selphie could do not to stand up and start hitting her like some monster.  
  
Instead, she stood up, looked coldly at Irvine before gracefully walked away.  
  
Irvine just waved at her and continued to flirt with the cute waitress.  
  
-------{@  
  
'I am so mad!' she yelled as she threw a cushion at the wall. Rinoa and Quitis exchanged knowing looks.  
  
'It isn't the first time, Selphie. It's just – Irvine,' Quitis said helplessly. Every time Selphie isn't happy with Irvine, she to throw everything within reach – from cushions to crystals.  
  
'So what if it's Irvine?' an enraged cry came. Quitis and Rinoa winced at the volume. [Boy, is she mad.]  
  
'Calm down, Selph.' Rinoa advised.  
  
'I CAN'T CALM DOWN!' she bellowed, her volume increased with every syllable. 'I just want to get out there and start hitting him. MEN!'  
  
'Did someone call for a guy?' Zell asked cheerfully as he entered the room. Rinoa and Quitis looked at Zell and shook their heads warningly. Zell looked dumbly at them.  
  
The next thing he knew, a large and fluffy cushion made contact with his face. Although the weight isn't much to hurt him, the force was enough to knock him over.  
  
'Get out!' Selphie screeched. 'No men are allowed in here now!'  
  
'Ok,' Zell yelled as he back out of the room. 'What's wrong with you? Your time of the month?'  
  
'GET OUT!!!'  
  
-------{@  
  
Everyone thinks that cute and innocent Selphie Tilmitt isn't capable of getting angry. But when she gets angry, no man can manage to escape alive. And Irvine will not be an exception.  
  
[Who does he think he is? How can he flirt in front of me? I am going to teach him a lesson he will never forget.] Selphie thought, narrowing her eyes.  
  
'Miss me, babe?' a silky voice greeted her. Irvine took of his hat as he slid into the chair next to her. 'I know you do,' he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
Selphie could have swooned and forgiven him that instant. But what Irvine did next only made her angrier.  
  
He winked at a passing brunette. And the brunette waved and blew a kiss at him.  
  
[That's it!] Selphie mentally screamed. If he can flirt so can she.  
  
'Of course, Irvy. I'll always miss you,' she said sweetly. 'I'm getting lunch. Want anything?'  
  
'Anything, my love.'  
  
'Sure.' She stood up and made her way to the cafeteria line.  
  
Irvine looked at Selphie. She seemed different. [Oh, maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't pop the question yet] he thought absent mindedly.  
  
-------{@  
  
Selphie was practically boiling with rage as she left the table. But she smiled mischievously as she lined up behind a very cute guy. Now, what could an innocent girl like her be planning?  
  
-------{@  
  
Selphie came back and sat down beside Irvine. Still smiling, she began her lunch. Before long, Zell came and sat opposite her. He had forgotten all about this morning's tantrum when one very delicious hot dog stood in front of him.  
  
He looked happily at the hot dog with steam still coming from sausage, sandwiched between the bread. As he took the first bite, a ticklish sensation snaked up his leg.  
  
Then it was gone. Frowning, he reached out for his coke and took a sip. He practically choked when he saw the expression on Selphie's face.  
  
She was smiling at him flirtatiously and winked at him. Suddenly, something brushed against his leg again. Zell gave a strangled cry. He began to sweat as Selphie batted her long lashes seductively at him.  
  
[This is so not happening] he tried to convince himself. It can't be true. Selphie isn't flirting with him – is she?  
  
Irvine noticed the weird expression on Zell's face. His face was scrunched up weirdly and he was perspiring. And it isn't even hot.  
  
[Wait a minute] Irvine thought. [I know that look!] Turning to his left, he was shocked to find Selphie smiling. She looked at Zell as though he was a tasty morsel that she wants to ravish.  
  
[Hey, the only guy she is going to ravish is me] Irvine gritted his teeth at the thought. Purposely dropping his napkin, he excused himself and bent down as though he wanted to retrieve it. He lifted the table cloth and practically exploded when he saw what was happening.  
  
Selphie was rubbing her bare toe against Zell's leg.  
  
Angered, Irvine instantly doubled up. His head hit the table with a loud bang.  
  
'Irvy, are you alright?' Selphie asked in concerned voice. She couldn't help enjoying the fact that he had noticed the little scene underneath the table.  
  
'Fine, just dandy,' Irvine growled at no one in particular. 'He looked murderously at Zell before saying, 'Zell, mind coming with me for a minute?'  
  
Zell swallowed. He was torn between being confronted by and enraged and jealous Irvine or to continue being attacked by Selphie. 'Umm…sure.'  
  
'Good,' Irvine said, leaving the table and dragged Zell away out of the swinging cafeteria doors by the collar. Zell looked as though he was suffocating.  
  
Others looked at the two men with interest and amusement. Never had anyone seen Irvine looked so dangerous and murderous, even when they were fighting. If there was one thing he can't stand, it was a guy flirting with his girl.  
  
[Or his girl flirting with another guy] Irvine amended.  
  
Selphie felt sorry for Zell as Irvine dragged him out of sight. Maybe she shouldn't have used Zellie, but it was just his luck to be sitting there. If it was Squall, it would have been funnier. Irvine just can't go and drag his commander by the collar.  
  
No one noticed the smile on Selphie's face as she placed a forkful of salad into her mouth. Immediately she regretted it. It tasted bad. Knowing that Irvine will be taking a long time, she traded her tray for his.  
  
-------{@  
  
'What did you think you were doing, flirting with my girl?' Irvine thundered at the martial artist.  
  
They were in the men's toilet, where Irvine had unceremoniously dragged Zell into. After checking that all the cubicles are vacant, he had slammed Zell against the wall.  
  
Zell could easily have escaped, but the raw fury emanating from Irvine was just too strong. It petrified him like a snake petrifying a rabbit.  
  
'It's not my doing, I swear,' Zell stammered. 'I only love hot dogs, not girls!' he wailed.  
  
'Are you implying that my Selphie initiated it?' Irvine continued to roar at him.  
  
'Yes?' Zell's eyes darted around, looking for a way to escape. Irvine immediately whipped out a gun from behind him. 'My Selphie never flirts behind my back,' he informed him darkly.  
  
'Then I wonder what would you call her behavior in the cafeteria now,' a smooth voice came from behind.  
  
Irvine turned his head to see Seifer standing there with his two side kicks.  
  
'What do you mean?' he snarled the man turning his gun to aim at him.  
  
'You girlfriend is practically splattered all over Brad,' Seifer snickered. 'Maybe that is not your Selphie?'  
  
Irvine would have gladly pulled the trigger and would have if Squall had not appeared that moment.  
  
'What do you think you all are doing?' he hollered at them. He then proceeded to his SeeDs conduct lecture but Irvine just rushed past him. 'What is wrong with him?'  
  
He distinctly heard something that sounded like lover's tiff from Zell before sounds of shooting followed  
  
-------{@  
  
Irvine stormed into the cafeteria, eyes searching for a certain brown haired happy-go-lucky brunette. His keen eyesight spotted him immediately. As Seifer had said, Selphie was sitting beside Brad; In fact, she was practically in his lap!  
  
Irvine continued to watch as Brad leaned over and whispered something to Selphie which caused her to giggle girlishly. His hands, Irvine noted, were not where they were supposed to be. Brad had one arm around Selphie's shoulder and the other hand was gently stroking Selphie's lap.  
  
Brad was bad news, and the entire Garden knew it. His reputation for women was every bit as impressive as Irvine's. Irvine is popular with ladies because of his charm and sweet words. He always said it's an art to appreciate a lady's beauty.  
  
But Brad was a downright sleaze. The only thing that made women attracted to him was because he is handsome as well as rolling in money. And he is right now romancing his girl.  
  
Without thinking, Irvine took aim and fired three shots at their direction, effectively placing three holes in the thick oak table where they were sitting. Brad jumped and seeing an incensed Irvine, he instantly let Selphie go.  
  
'What do you think you are doing, fondling with my girl?' he asked coldly as he reached the table. Zell and Squall appeared at the cafeteria door. The entire room was silent. Every one could see that Irvine was hoping mad.  
  
Brad looked uncomfortably at Selphie then looked back at Irvine. Before he knew it, Selphie had leant onto him and was holding his hand. 'Oh Irvy, Brad here has just offered to take me to town to show me the happening places,' she said smoothly.  
  
If looks can kill, Brad would have been dead faster then you can say jealousy. Irvines gaze were meant to bore holes into steel and Brad definitely doesn't like the murderous look he is getting.  
  
'Errr…sure,' he said, his eyes never leaving Irvine's gun.  
  
'You are not going with him,' Irvine said. 'Says who? You don't own me. We aren't even together,' Selphie challenged. [No, you just grabbed my hand and kissed me] she added mentally. Sure, he never asked her but he assumed the feeling was mutual. 'I – ' he opened his mouth trying to come up with a retort.  
  
'That's enough,' Squall said, striding up to Irvine. 'You better come with me right now,' he said as he dragged Irvine out of the cafeteria. The last thing he saw was Brad putting his arm around Selphie and smiling triumphantly at him.  
  
Selphie could practically see steam coming from his ears. She winced inwardly when she felt Brad's arm snaking round her again. But she just smiled at him sweetly. She still needed him for the next show.  
  
-------{@  
  
Please review…come on…how hard can it be to type a few words? I typed almost two thousand here! 


End file.
